I Remember You
by Wisteria's Vine
Summary: A meeting in :re is only the beginning of Haise and Hide slowly finding out more about each other, coming to realize who they really are, and what they mean to each other. No particular timeline in this story. Rated M for later chapters. This summary is shit compared to actual story.
1. once

A drabble I made a while ago that magically turned into a story. Yay. Enjoy, you lil nerds

Haise sat down in an empty booth, sipping at his coffee gingerly. :re was nearly empty today.

He came here every once in a while to read and admire the different people that set foot into the little cafe. Today, he saw a girl who appeared to be in her teens, reading a book.  
'Egg of the Black Goat.' Was the title.  
'I've heard of that book. Maybe I read it at some point?' Haise asked himself. He looked up, making eye contact with a raven haired woman. The one that served him his beverage every time he came here. It was a little awkward, so he looked back down to the pool of brown that reflected his face.

The door of the shop opened, a small bell clanging against the wood like clockwork.  
"Welcome to :re!" Said the violet-haired girl. Haise took another sip of his brew, smiling warmly at the flavor. He looked up to see who had just walked in, witnessing a man with blonde hair sit at a table. He flirted with the waitress that Haise had been served by previously, ordering a cappuccino.  
 **_**  
Haise watched as the man's order was set on the table, steam rising from the ceramic cup. The blonde quickly took a swig from the calescent teacup, burning his tongue. He yelped in pain, hastily putting a spoonful of sugar on his tongue. Haise couldn't help but giggle. Humans were so odd and silly. The man must've heard the investigator's laugh, because he looked straight at Haise, huffing impatiently. The half ghoul's eyes widened as he quickly turned back to his book, cheeks burning.

'I shouldn't have done that...' Haise thought to himself. After a minute or two of trying to continue reading, he hid his face behind the book. Slowly, he let his gaze wander over to the frivolous blonde. The guy yawned, drinking more of his coffee while squinting oddly. He turned his half-lidded gaze towards Haise as if to ask "what're you looking at?" They locked eyes for a moment, as if trying to transfer thoughts.  
Haise wasn't sure what to do, so he just smiled. A smile that could light up a million planets was sent that man's way. How lucky.  
 **_**  
Hide couldn't help but feel a little pink dust his cheeks as he smiled back. Somehow, that face seemed familiar. Like Hide had seen that smile a thousands times before now. He looked down, slyly looking at the dual-haired man, who was drinking the last of his refreshment.  
 **_**  
Haise stood up as soon as he finished his coffee, walking towards the door. "Hey...uhm..." the investigator turned towards the voice. It was the man. "Hey...I'm sorry for making faces at you and staring. My name's Nagachika Hideyoshi, by the way." Haise smiled that glowing grin again, shaking Hide's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Nagachika. My name is Sasaki Haise."  
 **_**  
"Sasaki Haise..." Hide repeated quietly to himself, smiling gently. "It's nice to meet you too, Sasaki!" As their hands unfolded from each other, Hide opened his mouth to speak. "So...do you think we could meet up for lunch tomorrow? I mean you don't have to but.." Hide bit his lip. Who the hell asks someone to lunch _just_ after meeting them!? Hide felt ridiculous. Stupid and ridiculous.  
 **_**  
Haise's eyes widened at the sudden proposal. Lunch? With someone he barely knew? Suddenly, he felt his body freeze. What if this man was a ghoul? Did he want to eat him? The investigator swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding hesitantly. "Sure...where and what time?" Haise fiddled with his thumbs as he saw Hide unlock his phone. Had he heard him? What exactly was he doing? The small handheld device was pushed his way, a keyboard present on the screen. "W-what...?" The half ghoul was confused. "Put your number in so I can text you the info."  
Goddamnit. Haise blinked, his cheeks turning a shade of vermillion. "O-oh...right..." He typed in his name and number, handing it back to Hide.  
"Thanks! I'll text you once I get off of work." The blonde glanced down at his phone. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late! See ya later Sasaki!" He grabbed his bag that was beside him, rushing out of the little shop. "What an intriguing person." Haise said to himself.


	2. dinner

Hey look 2nd chapter

* * *

It had been 2 days since the incident at the coffee shop, and not a single text from this "Nagachika" man. Sighing, Haise placed his phone down. "You seem like you're waiting for something." Saiko said suddenly. "No...it's nothing." He replied, getting up to go to the the spacious kitchen. "I'm sure it's not nothing!" She gasped. "Don't tell me...did you finally meet a girl?!" The chubby girl was practically hopping up and down with excitement. Haise frowned. "For your information it's a _guy_ and no I didn't "meet a girl." Now stop pestering me." As the investigator turned around to switch the stove on, the bluenette blushed.

"MAMAN SWINGS THAT WAY!?" She exclaimed, making Mutsuki and Shirazu turn around.  
"I-I didn't know Sasaki-san was into...m-men." Mutsuki said quietly, crimson flooding his cheeks as he mentioned the last thing. Shirazu's face twisted into an evil smile. "When will we get to meet the lucky man, Sasaki-san?"  
"Shush, you guys! It's not like that!" "But you aren't denying that you're into men." Haise glared at Saiko. "I'm not into guys. There." He stormed off to the fridge, getting the necessary supplies for dinner.  
Tonight was hamburger steak.

* * *

Hide glanced at his phone, sighing. "Maybe I should text him..." he mumbled to himself. He grabbed grabbed his phone, typing on the keyboard.  
"Hey do u wanna meet up some time 2nite?"  
Hide set his phone down, grabbing a bowl out of the cupboard. Right as he set the ceramic item down, his phone buzzed.

"Come over tonight for dinner! I made hamburger steak"

Hide smiled as he read the text, another one being sent with the address. 'Sweet. I scored myself some free dinner with a cute guy.' Hide thought to himself, putting the bowl back in the cabinet. The blonde grabbed his coat off of the rack, texting Haise back.

"Cool, c u in 5."

* * *

Haise placed the steaks in the oven, turning around to see everybody crowded around Saiko. They were giggling like mad school girls. "Hey, what's so funny? Why are you guys all right there?" Shirazu suddenly turned around. "We got your boyfriend to come over for dinner!" The blonde made kissy noises along with Saiko. The investigator's face turned a dark shade of red as he snatched his phone away from the shorter girl. He read through his texts hastily.

Sure enough, it was there.

Haise sighing in annoyance. "I guess I should make sure I have enough steaks..."

* * *

Hide pulled up in the driveway of a 2 story house, looking down at his phone.  
"Is this even the right address?" He asked to himself. Suddenly a bunch of not-so-much kids ran out to the car, practically surrounding the car.  
"Is this him?" Shirazu asked.  
"Yeah! Who else could it be?" Saiko responded. "Sasaki-san really found a...hot one."

Hide blushed inside of the car, since he could hear them clearly.

Shirazu and Saiko stared at Mutsuki, the latter fidgeting uncomfortably.  
"W-what?! I'm just said what was on my mind!" The bluenette raised an eyebrow, turning back to Hide.  
"So what's your name?" She asked sweetly.  
"Oh...my name is Nagachika Hideyoshi, but you guys can call me Hide."

* * *

Haise rushed to chase the kids outside, trying but failing to catch them all. He saw Hide's sleek sedan parked in the driveway, the silver paint gleaming in the moonlight. The Quinx Squad had practically surrounded his car like a pack of rabid dogs, shooting him question after question. The investigator shook his head in pity for the man.  
"Hideyoshi! Over here!" He waved his hand as the blonde looked his way. He couldn't help but let a small blush come onto his face, his eyes averting slightly.  
"There you are, Sasaki!" Hide got out of the car, walking towards the half-ghoul's location. He wrapped his arms around Haise, feeling the investigator tense up.

Once Hide let go, Sasaki pointed to his house. "We should go eat dinner now, or it'll get cold..."


	3. rom-com

Yo it's chapter 3 in the house

* * *

Hide sat at the large table, next to Sasaki, who was a mess from cooking. This felt like a meeting for the knights of the round table.

"So..." Hide started off, gesturing towards Saiko. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Saiko Yonebayashi! And that's Shirazu and Mutsuki."

"Oi! I wanted to introduce myself!"

"Pssh, I don't care!"

"G-guys...stop fighting..." Mutsuki spoke up.

Sasaki sighed, looking towards Hide. "I'm sorry that they invited you here." Hide looked surprised as he said that. Didn't _he_ invite him here?

"I thought you invited me..." Hide looked into the investigator's eyes, which widened and then looked down.

"O-oh...I'm sorry. I didn't kno-" "No, it's okay! As long as I get to spend time with you, it doesn't matter who invited me."

Haise blushed, quickly taking a sip of his coffee to get away from the conversation.

"Maman and Hideyoshi are flirting~! How cute!" Saiko piped up. Hide felt his face burn as he looked at the table, murmuring. "I-it's not really like that..."

The former ghoul investigator stayed quiet, taking a long drink from his beverage while looking around frantically.

"This is really good!" Hide yelled, making everyone else flinch. "Yeah! Maman's food is always the best!" Replied Saiko, who gobbled up her food along with Nagachika.

* * *

After finishing dinner, Hide was lying face down on the couch. "I feel like this will absorb me and I'll become one with the Couch God."

Sasaki sat next to him, patting his back. "Are you alright? Do you want to stay the night?"

Hide sighed inwardly, thinking for a minute. 'I really want to stay the night...but would I be intruding? He _already_ wasn't the one the invited me here. So...'

"Hide? Hide?!" The investigator shook the man, who suddenly sprung up. "I'm okay! I'd like to stay the night, if it's okay with you..." The sunny-haired person looked down, messing with his hands. Suddenly, a smaller hand grabbed his hands. "Sure. It's perfectly fine with me. I could use a little break from these kids, anyway."

Hideyoshi jumped up without warning. "Sasaki, could you point me towards your restroom?" He asked calmly. "Eh...It's down the hall...to the left.." "Thank you!" Hide rushed towards the washroom, closing and locking the door.

'Jeez...that guy is seriously too cute!' He thought to himself. Sighing, he rinsed water on his face and opened the door, refreshed.

* * *

Haise sat back on the sofa, looking at the ceiling. 'What's he doing in there? He's been in there forever...' The investigator folded his hands, placing them on his stomach. 'Man...I'm hungry...'

Closing his eyes, he thought of all the things Hideyoshi could be doing in that mysterious room.

He sat up quickly, his face red. Haise had just thought of one of the possibilities. 'H-he couldn't be... I mean, we just met!'

Hide stepped out of the bathroom, walking briskly back to living-room. "Sorry! I hope you didn't get lonely waiting for me, Sasaki."

The investigator blinked, not quite understanding the meaning of the Sunflower-Man's words. "B-but...you were only gone for about 3 minutes..."

Hide laughed for about a minute before sighing happily.

"Haha...oh man! Sasaki, I was joking. Y'know, pulling your leg?" He nudged Haise's arm gently, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh...I see...heh.." A small smile spread across Sasaki's face, as he still didn't really understand, but wanted to spare Hide the trouble of explaining it.

Hide yawned, scratching the back of his head unconsciously. "What do you want to do? I kinda want to watch a movie."

"I guess we could do that...I have a few movies recorded that I've been wanting to watch." Sasaki looked towards the TV remote, then back at Hideyoshi.

"Then movie watching it is! What kinds do we have to pick from?"

"Let's see...I have a bunch of rom-coms, but I don't think you'd enjoy the-"

"OH MY GOD, I love rom-coms! I've been wanting to watch The Proposal for a while now!" Hide looked at Sasaki, tiny stars twinkling in his eyes. 'I can't say no to _this_.' Haise thought.

"I haven't seen it yet either, so let's watch it."

Hide squealed with joy as Haise told the quinx to leave the room, as the movie was _probably_ not appropriate for them. Especially Saiko.

* * *

Happy Holidays and Happy New Years, everyone!

 **may i repent for my sins that are present in my other writings.**

If I can do it, I'll try to upload chapter 3 before January 10th.

And trust me, it's gonna be good.

A few people mentioned that there was a problem with reading chapter 2, but I fixed it. I'm sorry about that, this computer is a piECE OF SHIT

ALSO, The Proposal is an actually movie that I should feel guilty about watching it /not with my mom/ by myself.

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	4. zeal

aaaawwwww yisssss It's chapter 4

* * *

It seemed like it had only been a few minutes, but Hide and Sasaki found that they were in the middle of the movie.

And it was at the cliche sex scene.

Oh boy.

Hide looked down, trying to avoid looking at the wide-screen broadcasting moans and gasps. His face felt like it was on fire.

'Why did I insist on watching this again?' He inquired to himself.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his thigh. He twisted around to see Sasaki averting his gaze. "Hey...If you want, we can skip this scene..." Hide scooted closer to him, looking away as well.

"No...it's okay..." Haise turned to the bleach-haired man, his face growing hotter. 'Yep. This is definitely Kaneki...that face is unmistakable.' Hide thought to himself.

"U-uhm...alright..." Haise replied, looking down.

* * *

'I almost...can't help myself...' Haise thought.

 _'Why don't you have a little taste?'_ Said a small voice.

'Yeah...I don't think it could hurt anyone...right?' He answered.

 _'Right.'_ The voice replied.

Suddenly, Haise felt himself placing his hands on Hide's cheeks, turning the latter's face towards his.

"S-sasaki...? Are you oka-" Hide was cut off by the investigator's lips on his. He felt his arms lock up, but slowly began to kiss back.

'This is so wrong..he's my friend! This is Kaneki!' He thought. 'But then again...I really really _really_ like this.'

'Fuck it. I'm gonna go for it.' Hide told himself.

Wrapping his hands around Haise's waist, he pulled the man closer. Hide felt the latter shiver as their kiss deepened. The movie's audio was inaudible for Hideyoshi and Sasaki, as the soft moans and noises they made were the only things that mattered.

Sasaki pulled away from the kiss, his face nearly on fire.

"Well...that was unexpected." Hideyoshi said after a few minutes had passed.

"Yeah..." Haise began. "The movie's almost over."

The two of them fiddled with their hands, trying to figure out what exactly just happened. They weren't sure if it was _okay_ for them to be doing this. Especially when other people are just upstairs.

"So...do you want to put another movie on?" Nagachika asked, grabbing the remote off of a nearby table.

"I guess...but what should we watch?"

"Maybe...another rom-com?" As Hide suggested this, he saw Haise blush slightly.

"Sure." He replied.

* * *

After only a few minutes into the movie, Hideyoshi and Sasaki were locking lips.

"Hideyoshi...we probably shouldn't be doing these kinds of things..." Haise whispered, moaning quietly as he felt the Sunflower-haired man nip at his neck.

"It's alright. If we're quiet, nobody will know." After finishing his sentence, his lips clashed with Haise's again.

This time, Nagachika licked the ghoul-turned investigator's bottom lip, as if begging permission to be let in.

Sasaki grant him access to his mouth, letting the latter's slippery muscle explore inside.

Haise didn't realize it, but he was making soft whimpers of pleasure, urging the other male to do more.

Hideyoshi laid Sasaki down onto the couch, loosening the tie that the latter was wearing. Heaving it to the side, he unbuttoned a few of the buttons that were on Haise's atramentous dress shirt. Hide planted tender butterfly kisses down the bosom of the latter, earning small pants from Sasaki.

"Hey..." Hide breathed. "Is it bad that I really want to fuck you?"

* * *

WOO WOO WOO SMUT COURIER DELIVERING YOUR DAILY DOSE OF SMUT WOO WOO WOO

I apologize if it's a little rushed in anyway, I made this while playing games and chatting on LINE. Tons of distractions + Writing a story = Rushed/Incoherent story.

If there's anything you think should be changed or if anything's not right/misspelled/stupid, please write a review or PM me!

Now, I'm going to attempt to scroll through tumblr without having TG:re spoiled for me.

A.K.A.: The Impossible Challenge.

(Wow i haven't uploaded a chapter of this since 2015 hue hue hue hue)


End file.
